


Ho+w dare yo+u, first o+f all.

by rustyredbabe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustyredbabe/pseuds/rustyredbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One: don’t you ever touch me again. Two: don’t you ever touch me again." - Stacker Pentecost, Pacific Rim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ho+w dare yo+u, first o+f all.

As they said  
The doors to my quadrants  
Were well oiled  
But this is not how to push them

The red sweater boy  
Continued his daily blabbing  
As I corrected his slut-shaming ways  
Then there she came

A smack filled the room  
!!!  
Excuse me?  
She stood there with a smug grin

38)  
I squinted  
Growled  
Took her by the chin  
Yo+u do+ no+t to+uch me

Her eyes widened with perverted excitement  
\+ Yo+u do+ no+t to+uch me  
…  
She just copped a feel

The boy had ran away  
As I sat on top of her  
Telling her what she did wrong  
…She just reached for my boo


End file.
